Throneworld
Throneworld is a terrifying, barely habitable planet at the center of the Atarian civilization. It is local and easily accessible to Hiteria, the administrative capital of the Hiterian civilization. It is the only world over which Exades exerts personal influence. The Sun Gate permits Exades material control over Throneworld, but this ability does not extend to other worlds. It is inhabited primarily by Ubat who toil until death to construct massive monuments, mass fighting, and forced orgies. Hiterian citizens of every caste who are found guilty of crime are exiled to Throneworld if they are not executed within their own system. High Exarchs are the only Hiterians allowed free travel to and from Throneworld. Description Throneworld is warm at the equator with a noxious, caustic atmosphere of nitrogen, oxygen, and sulfur. Large amounts of free sulfur in the atmosphere creates acid rainclouds. It is very far from it's parent star, the warmth being generated only through a massive greenhouse effect and is virtually without a natural source of water. Little native life grows. The sky appears red. Copious amounts of ferrous oxide give the soil a deep red appearance. Despite being a relatively large planet, it is sparsely inhabited with only a few million people at any given time. Much of the planet is untouched. It produces 1.51 g's of gravity. Features Throne The central feature of Throneworld is Throne, a massive city handcrafted by Exades. Some Bria and Shai inhabit Throne purely for the entertainment of Exades, who enslaves or kills them as he sees fit. Many of these are handpicked by Exades from other worlds or otherwise brought to him by the Aiwa, his personal and most intimate slaves. Exades' many personal progeny dwell in Throne who result from the continuous rape of human slave females brought to him by the Aiwa; his progeny never leave off world. The city is powered by an atomic power station. It produces almost nothing of its own; however, the primary foodstuff on Throneworld is a gelatinous protein made from dead Ubat and is manufactured within the city. Throneworld lies near the planet's equator deep in a range of mountains. Outside of this city and it's immediate vicinity, very little civilization exists. Necropolis The necroplises of the various worlds of the Hiterian empire are scaled down copies of this sanctuary built by Exades. The Necropolis lies near the center of the city and contains many bodies in various states of preservation and decay from times both ancient and modern. The majority of them were killed by Exades himself, who keeps them as trophies. It is the site of the most heavily concentrated influence of the A'yon in the universe. Many Heirophants from all over the Hiterian civilization will come here to perform secret, profane rituals. The Sun Gate At the center of the city is the Sun Gate, a twisting of the El'yon technology that Exades learned during the Lightning War whilst serving under A'yon. The Sun Gate allows Exades complete at-will material control of the matter of Throneworld, but it's powers do not extend outside of the planet's atmosphere. It's incredible power also allows him to domineer the will of any other being on the planet's surface. It also grants a limited omniscience about the planet; nothing on Throneworld escapes the notice of Exades. The Wastes Surrounding the city of Throne are many miles of open wasteland covered with a variety of features. Many rock quarries have been dug into the ground or into the mountainsides here. Various structures and monuments exist throughout The Pit The Pit is a massive gladiatorial arena capable of seating 150,000 people. On a calendrical cycle, champion Shai will come from every system under the rule of Hiteria to compete in a fight to the death. The winner becomes Exarch of a newly conquered system. To win this contest is considered the highest possible honor for a Shai. No Shai who has become Exarch this way has ever been deposed from their world.Category:Third Trilogy